


Tomorrow

by dimpledjoon



Series: Verse 2 [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Angst, Hurt No Comfort, I feel bad for writing this, M/M, Too late now, but oh well, do i need to tag this as anything, i feel like they are badly written, i lowkey hope at least one of yall cried, i swear i don't hate jb he's my bias wrecker, i watched the mv like ten times, listen this is SAD, no deaths- only my spirits, this is bad but also really sad, this is based on the Tomorrow Today mv btw, when will eli stop saying yall????, with every word i type my skill just lessens, yall can dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 00:28:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11680233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dimpledjoon/pseuds/dimpledjoon
Summary: To Jaebum, Jinyoung is long, peaceful car rides; soft music, a cool breeze on a summer day.He is looking at the clouds on the top of the tallest mountain, he is green fields and reading your favourite book.He is soft features, expressive eyes, he is witty remarks and soft lips.Jinyoung is everything to him.





	Tomorrow

To Jaebum, Jinyoung is long, peaceful car rides; soft music, a cool breeze on a summer day. He is looking at the clouds on the top of the tallest mountain, he is green fields and reading your favourite book. He is soft features, expressive eyes, he is witty remarks and soft lips.  
Jinyoung is everything to him.

⁓ 

_“Hey, where are we going? I'm not sure you actually have a place in mind anymore.” After what has been around two hours of peaceful driving, Jinyoung sounds slightly confused, but there's a smirk on his face and Jaebum knows he’s also mocking him for taking them on a road trip with no actual destination._

_Jaebum spots an overly leafy tree, and he parks the truck near it on the side of the lonely road they're driving through._

_“I just thought we could use a spontaneous relaxing road trip,” he flashes a grin at Jinyoung and gets off the truck. “Let's stop here for a bit. The weather’s nice, and there's really nothing else to do.”_

_He grabs a book he’s been reading and flops down on the ground, laying with his back on the big, sturdy tree._

_Jinyoung gets off the truck, too, and he sits beside Jaebum._

_“Seriously,” he starts, and sighs, “when you told me ‘hey, we’re going out. There’s nice weather and you have nothing else to do.’ I actually thought you knew where to go.” He closes his eyes and rests his head on Jaebum’s shoulder._

_Jaebum just chuckles, and continues reading. After a short while, Jinyoung’s breathing has evened out, and when Jaebum turns his head to look at him, he can see the younger boy has drifted off to sleep. He smiles fondly, and goes back to reading his book. They can get back to driving later._

⁓ 

Jinyoung is laughter, he is soft sweaters and warm food. He is light rain, a soft pitter-patter sound against the window. His voice is a lullaby, his singing a homecoming. Jinyoung is a soft smile, drinking hot tea for a sore throat.  
He is childhood memories, soft hair and gentle touch.  
Jaebum is in love with Jinyoung.

⁓ 

_“You know, Bum, I think that, even if we got lost–” He ignores Jaebum’s protests of ‘we're not lost!’ and keeps talking, “–even if we got lost, this is a nice day.” There’s a soft smile on his face, and his eyes are gleaming._

_“You keep saying we got lost, but I'm telling you, I know where I'm going! It's just that it's a secret. It's a surprise!” Jaebum is walking backwards, so that he can see Jinyoung in the eye. His smile is big and there's laughter in his eyes._

_“If you know where you're going, then when are we getting there? The sun won't stay forever, and we do have to get back. Did you seriously think any of this through?” He’s stopped walking, but he's also started laughing, and Jaebum knows if he were anyone else, Jinyoung wouldn't be following him blindly to a place in the middle of nowhere, wouldn't be laughing and instead would be demanding they go back.  
He's ready to make use of his privilege._

_“We're almost there, I promise. When we're there, you won't even remember you were complaining this much!” Jinyoung scoffs, and Jaebum just keeps walking, knowing Jinyoung will catch up. As he gets closer to his destination, he feels excitement bubbling inside of him._

_Jinyoung keeps his slow pace, looking around at the forest they’re in, surrounded by various shades of green and insect sounds._

_After walking for some more time, Jaebum sees what he’s looking for, and he speeds up, careful not to fall into the lake he’s taken them to. He looks around, glad to see not much has changed since the last time he was there. The lake’s water is clear, surrounded by trees, with some plants floating around and small fish swimming lazily._

_“Jinyoungie! Isn't this beautiful?” Jaebum is grinning, and Jinyoung sighs, looks around, and smiles softly._

⁓ 

Jinyoung is beautiful. Jinyoung means everything to Jaebum; Jinyoung is the sun, he is his oxygen and his happiness and he is everything Jaebum could wish of having. Jinyoung is the reason he wakes up in the morning, he loves him more than anything he has, including himself.  
He loves Jinyoung, and he would do anything for him.  
Including going away.

⁓ 

_They've been walking for a while; all around them is the green that so much reminds Jaebum of every single time they’ve gone on one of his spontaneous road trips, just him and Jinyoung, and a small part of him wishes they could forget everything and just leave together right this moment._

_Jaebum knows, however, that he's holding Jinyoung back, that he has so many dreams he would be unable to fulfill if he stays with Jaebum. Jinyoung is so much better than him, in every way, and he doesn't deserve Jaebum being there as a reminder of what he got stuck with instead of following his goals and dreams._

_Worse yet, Jaebum is afraid he'll one day realize how he doesn't need him, and he'll just fall out of love and leave him heartbroken._

_“Jinyoung, what do you think will happen in the future? Do you think we'll…” He's unable to finish, and he clears his throat in hopes of ridding himself of the knot that forbids him from breathing properly._

_“What do you mean? Do you not want us to be together anymore? Just let me know, Jaebum, do I stay with you? Should i leave? Just tell me which way to go." Jaebum wants what's best for him, but best for Jinyoung has never been with him._

_He knows this, he knows Jinyoung could be so much happier without him, but he so desperately longs to hold him close, he longs to tell him to stay, to never leave him, he wants to be selfish; more than anything, he wants Jinyoung._

_Life has never been more cruel, and he thinks he might run away if he doesn't make a decision fast._

_He fights to keep a straight face, to not let the tears burning in his eyes fall, and with a small voice, he utters just one word: "Goodbye."_

_And so Jinyoung's eyes widen slightly, but still, he knows what decision Jaebum has just come to._

_Jinyoung looks down, heartbroken, and Jaebum balls his hands into fists to stop himself from shaking._

_Jinyoung looks up, and they look each other in the eye for a while._

_Jinyoung's eyes hold a thousand emotions, they hold questions and they hold reluctancy. Jaebum is sure that if he stays right there long enough, Jinyoung will see what he said is not actually what he wants, and he'll stay._

_Finally, Jaebum looks away. He turns around and slowly starts walking in the direction of what he knows is the biggest mistake he's made in his life, but his steps are firm._

_Jaebum's chest tightens, and Jinyoung's eyes burn, but so they part ways, toward two different ends of the road, and jinyoung wants nothing else but to go back to him._

_Nevertheless, he keeps walking._

**Author's Note:**

> good news!!! i live for hurt/comfort so i'm planning a part two!! haha i made y'all suffer for no reason...  
> i told sofi the story ended there and i lowkey still feel bad
> 
> anyways tell me what you thought or just hit me up [ @jooniehowell](%E2%80%9Djooniehowell.tumblr.com%E2%80%9D) on tumblr!


End file.
